


The Lupine Ladies

by Calligraphy



Series: Monster High = Mixed Breed Series [6]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Embarrassing Relatives, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sibling Love, Slash, slight Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romulus older sisters, Lycandece and Fangcine, are coming to New Salem to visit their puppy brother and meet his mate. While Romulus isn't worried about how the she-wolves will take to Jackson what he is most worried about how much they will embarrass him with old stories of his childhood. But as embarrassing as an older sibling can be, they can also be freaky cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lupine Ladies

_**Hey all you ghouls and mansters! The autumn season is once more upon us. Falling leaves in an array of colors, crisp cold air and warm blankets to wrap in. Another sign that it was autumn season was the feel good desire of wanting to be surrounded by family. And all of the students at Monster High felt that way. A lot of the students were making plans to hang out with their families, immediate and otherwise, for the weekend coming up. And for the monsters that had big families the feel good emotions were especially abundant. After all the autumn season is one of those moments in the year in which you can gather up all the relatives to enjoy in the festivities. Not a one person could say that they have never felt so happy as to have all of their relatives around them. Well, not a one person except for a certain manster who could do without two relatives of his coming for the autumn season. Who was this manster? Romulus Lupine. You see being from a werewolf family the silver wolf naturally has a very big family. But his immediate family is relatively small, consisting of his parents, himself and his two older sisters. Of all the relatives in his family the two that Romulus would like not to see for the autumn season are his two older sisters Lycandece and Fangcine. Don't misunderstand though, Romulus loves both of his sisters very much and is very proud to be their pup brother. But like with any younger sibling the silver wolf could do without how embarrassing Lycandece and Fangcine could be. It also seemed like their level of embarrassment increased as he got older in years and they always managed to do something that would make his platinum fur turn dusty rose. After their last stunt when he was in junior high school Romulus didn't think that his sisters could embarrass him any further and dared not to imagine how they would go about topping it. Yet when they sent him an email just this morning, saying that they're coming to get a look at his mate, the Alpha werewolf got an idea of how his embarrassment from years passed would be outdone.** _

_**Because as we all know; there is nothing more embarrassing for a person than to have their older sibling come and meet their special person, as the older sibling regale said special person with one embarrassing moment after another that they have had. And that was something Romulus feared more than anything.** _

“I swear you guys, I could just roll over and live. I don't know if I could look Jackson in the eye again if my sisters tell him about all of the uncool things I did!” Romulus exclaimed in distress to his pack as they walked to the school entrance.

“I hear ya, man. That's why I'm glad Clawdia is in Londoom and not here. She would show Draculaura all of my puppy pictures and add the little stories she writes to them.” Clawd said with a roll of his eyes as he could just imagine his older she-wolf sister doing exactly that.

“And don't get me started on my little sister Goldifur. Whenever I invite a girl over she actually makes dinner for us instead of going to the Maul like I tell her and my date ends up cooing over her.” Brocko said.

“That's tough man. Even my big brother knew when it hang it up with his stunts.” Dougey said.

“All of you guys got it easy compared to my sisters. Don't get me wrong, Lycandece and Fangcine are the best. They're the ones I turned to more than my folks when I had a problem. But I wish they could be less embarrassing about what they do when it comes to me.” Romulus said.

“Chill out, dude. Try not to worry so much about what your sisters might do to make you look bad. Just think of how much they'll like Jackson once you have them meet.” Clawd said and waved over at the halfblood in question over yonder.

From his place at the fountain where he was reading Jackson, too, waved at the pack. And to Romulus he gave a wink exclusively towards him. This made the silver wolf smile and he winked back at his mate.

“Yeah, maybe I am thinking too much about the worst that could happen. Who knows? Maybe Fangcine and Lycandece will actually lay off mentioning my youthful indiscretions.” Romulus said.

“Did you just say indiscretions? Boy, Jacky is really rubbin' off on you, Boss.” Dougey said with a grin and Romulus playfully punched the bigger werewolf in the arm.

“I'll have you know that Jackson finds a manster with a wide vocabulary very attractive.” Romulus stated.

“Too much info, Romulus!” Brocko exclaimed and the other three wolves laughed at the blonde's distress.

“Hi boys. What's the big joke over here?” Asked a new voice and the pack turned to see Clawdeen and Howleen.

“Hey, girls. We're just messing with Brocko.” Romulus said with a grin.

“No need to hate just because I got the best fur, boys.” The blond wolf said conceitedly and struck a pose.

“The best fur compared to what? Steel wool?” Clawd asked with a grin and Brocko stuck his tongue out at him in response.

“We heard you talking about Fangcine and Lycandece. Aren't they Romulus' sisters?” Howleen asked.

“Yep. They sent Romulus an email saying they'd be coming to New Salem for a visit.” Dougey said.

“Seriously?! That is so clawsome. I never got to meet them, but Clawdia did when she used to go to Monster High. She said they were the coolest wolf ghouls in all of New Salem before they moved away.” Clawdeen said, eyes bright with admiration.

“And Fangcine won't let anyone forget it. She may even say they're still the coolest even though they moved all the way to Scaribbean.” Romulus said with a grin.

“Why did they move there anyway?” Brocko asked.

“They both wanted to live abroad and it had something for both of them. The culture diversity and exotic nature for Lycandece to study, and the carnival parties and luxury fashion for Fangcine.” Romulus explained.

“They sound so cool. Can you introduce them to us, Rom? Please?” Howleen asked with big puppy eyes and Clawdeen added a puppy whimper for extra effect.

“Sure, girls. Fangcine and Lycandece always like to meet new people. They should be arriving after school. Which reminds me, I should go and tell Jackson we'll be meeting them today. See you guys later.” Romulus said and waved his pack goodbye who gave their farewells before splitting up in opposite directions.

Jackson was still sitting at the fountain reading his book. It was a story about a werecat detective competing with two shady foreign collectors and a femme fatale of a siren to find a fabled statuette called the Malta Phoenix. As he got into the second paragraph of the fifth chapter he suddenly found his eyes covered.

“What!?” Jackson asked in surprise. “Wh-who is that?”

“Just a loyal silver canine, Jaybird.” Said a familiar voice.

“Romulus! Good lord, you almost scared the monster out of me.” Jackson said in a relieved tone as the hands were moved and smiled when he saw his boyfriend kneeling before him.

“Sorry about that, Jackson. I guess its just the wolf in me that likes to sneak up on my prey.” Romulus said and gave a loving kiss on the halfblood's cheek.

“Well warn me when you're going to do that. Remember this prey has a frail heart.” Jackson said.

“Dully noted. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you had any plans after school.” Romulus said.

“Aside from going home and doing homework, nope. Did you have something in mind for us to day?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah. My older sisters Lycandece and Fangcine are coming over today and will be staying for the whole week. I figured this would be a great time to have you meet them, and they really want to meet you.” Romulus said.

“They do? Wow, I'll actually get to meet two more Lupine wolves. I'd be honored to meet your sisters, Platinum.” Jackson said with a bright smile.

“Clawsome! Now let's go on and head to Mr. Hack's class. I don't want to be the unlucky monster who has to polish his chainsaw for being late.” Romulus said.

“Yeah. I ended up doing that once, and that was once enough. But I'm really excited to meet your sisters, Romulus. I'm sure they have nothing but great things to say about you.” Jackson said.

At that, the Alpha werewolf's worry came back tenfold. Those 'great things' his sisters his sisters had to say would be greatly embarrassing. But Jackson was eager to meet them now so he couldn't cancel. Romulus would just have to hope for the best and take whatever embarrassment that comes in stride.

_**The school day went by in a flash and all of the students were soon piling out of the building and heading home. Romulus, Jackson, Clawdeen and Howleen however stayed at the school entrance to wait for Lycandece and Fangcine to arrive.** _

“So how will we know which set of wheels belongs to Lycandece and Fangcine?” Howleen asked.

“Oh trust me, Howleen, you'll know. My sisters are big on making their car as unique as they are. And since that's two kinds of uniqueness its even easier to spot. But there is another way to tell if its them.” Romulus said.

“How's that?” Clawdeen asked.

“Fangcine likes to put the pedal to the medal. Just watch for a car driving like its out of control.” Romulus said.

“You mean the one that's coming straight for us!?” Jackson asked in horror and pointed in a certain direction.

The werewolves turned to look where Jackson was pointing and saw what can only be described as a giant car shaped bullet coming in at lightning speed. All four teens screamed in horror and leaped out of the way just as the car came to a screeching halt. Once they got their barrings the monsters and halfblood took a good luck at the car that nearly ran them down. It was obviously the car of Fangcine and Lycandece because, as Romulus said, it was truly unique to their style. The hood and top were painted in a plain dark orange color with dark yellow floral patterns while both sides were painted in neon purple with stripped patterns done in an electric blue color. Once they really took in the car's style Jackson and Clawdeen decided that 'unique' wasn't strong enough. But Howleen sure liked it.

“Wow! That is the coolest car I've ever seen! I definitely want a style like this one when I get my first car.” Howleen said suddenly the car door at the driver's seat open up and the group saw a pair of white ears with black tips rise up.

“Ha, ha! It seems like I've finally met a she-wolf with taste!” Exclaimed a boisterous female voice and out of the car stepped Fangcine Lupine, who looked every bit the wild and rough sister that Romulus remembered. The passenger's door then opened and a long well groomed pure white tail swished out.

“Well that's nice, sister, but I do hope that the young pup does not inherit your taste in driving. I can already tell that we will be spending the better part of our vacation at the police station paying for yet another speeding ticket.” A sophisticated female voice said and out of the car came Lycandece Lupine, who was dressed prim and proper as Romulus knew she would be.

“Aw come on, sis, you have to admit that my rides are the coolest crazy rides you will ever get to enjoy.” Fangcine said.

“Crazy, yes. Coolest and enjoy, I refuse to answer without the benefit of an attorney.” Lycandece drawled and then turned to Romulus and smiled. “Romulus, darling. Its been so long.” The slightly older twin walked over to her brother and gave him a tender hug.

“Hey, Lycandece. It sure is great to see you.” Romulus said and returned the hug.

“Don't forget about me, little bro!” Fangcine screeched in Romulus' ear making him cringe and bend his ears to protect them.

“I doubt that Romulus could ever forget you, Fangcine.” Lycandece said with a tired expression.

“Hi, Fangcine. Your new look is even cooler than the one you had in the picture you sent.” Romulus said and fist-bumped with his second oldest sister.

“Don't I know it. You can always count on old Fangcine to have a drop dead gorgeous new style.” Fangcine said and flipped her wild looking hair. Suddenly Clawdeen and Howleen came up to the older she-wolves and gazed upon them with admiring stares.

“You sound every bit the fashionista Clawdia said you were.” Clawdeen said.

“Clawdia? Then you two must be her little sisters that she told us about.” Fangcine said.

“Yep! I'm Howleen and this is Clawdeen.” Howleen said as she introduced herself and her sister.

“You both are so lucky to have a sister like Clawdia. I've read every story she has written. Unfortunately though some of us are given sisters who spin plates on their tails instead of combing them as they should.” Lycandece said with a pointed look at Fangcine.

“Whatever. You still love me for it.” Fangcine said and hugged her twin with great affection. Though Lycandece growled lowly at first she smiled and returned the hug.

“Yes I do, little sister.” Lycandece said.

“Again with the little sister bit? You're only three minutes older!” The wild sister stated.

“And don't you ever forget it.” The posh sister said with a grin.

“Whatever! So Rommy, where's this cute new mate of yours?” Fangcine asked.

“ _Rommy?_ ” Clawdeen repeated with a grin and Romulus blushed a little.

“Uh, its just a little nickname between siblings. Anyway, this is him.” Romulus said and gently pulled Jackson over. “Fangcine, Lycandece, meet my mate for life Jackson Jekyll. Jackson, these are my sisters.”

“Nice to meet you both.” Jackson said shyly and waved at the pair.

But rather than give a greeting in return, the two just stared at the halfblood. For a moment Jackson was worried that they didn't like him until his ears were assaulted by two loud, happy squeals. He then found himself picked up and swung about.

“Oh my Amaterasu! He is like the most adorable thing ever!” Fangcine exclaimed as she swung Jackson and then cuddled him close to her ample sized bosoms.

“Don't be selfish, sister! Let me hold him!” Lycandece ordered and Fangcine handed Jackson over like he was a little pet and the slightly older twin smiled at him. “What a simply precious thing you are! No wonder Rommy is so enamored by you!” Jackson then found himself buried face deep into soft breasts again as Lycandece hugged him.

Clawdeen and Howleen were giggling among themselves at the scene while Romulus felt that he could, as he said earlier, roll over and live. He knew that his sisters would top the embarrassment chart but he didn't think they would do it by using what is essentially an erotic form of hugging. So Romulus quickly went about rescuing his mate and snatched Jackson from Lycandece and Fangcine, who were fighting over who got to hold him next.

“Quit it, you two! Jackson isn't a plush toy.” Romulus stated as he moved his mate behind his back while he stood to defend him.

“Sorry Rommy, but you know we can't help ourselves with cute things! And your little mate is a maximum cutie.” Fangcine said with a wide smile.

“And I apologize as well. But as Fangcine said such things are our weak point. Also, you said that your mate is a halfblood. And since your family name is Jekyll I suppose that means you can shift between human and monster form.” Lycandece surmised.

“That's right. Mom is the human and dad is the monster. My own monster half is Holt Hyde. But I can't always control the shifts. It usually happens whenever I hear loud music.” Jackson explained.

“Well in that case, let's bring the noise!” Fangcine exclaimed and zipped to the car then started it up and played Crash-Crash' song “I Like it Loud” over the speakers.

Jackson started twitching and was soon enveloped in a familiar flash of green to red light, and gone was the human and now stood the fire fox monster.

“Yeah! This tune is my jam!” Holt exclaimed and literally began to shake his tail.

Again, the sisters squealed loudly and this time enveloped Holt in their close contact hugs.

“Romulus when you said your mate's monster half involved fire I had no idea that know you meant a fire fox! He's even more sublime in this form!” Lycandece exclaimed as he hugged Holt tightly to her chest, despite the fire fox's struggles.

“No fair, Lyca! Hang him over!” Fangcine exclaimed and took Holt from her twin then hugged him.

This time Clawdeen and Howleen were flat out laughing at the new scene. And Romulus could only cover his face. This was going to be a _long_ visit.

_**And so the day was primarily spent with Clawdeen and Howleen chatting up the older she-wolves all about their lives and fashions. That was just fine by Romulus because it meant that his sisters couldn't embarrass any further. He was vehemently apologizing to Jackson for their behavior but the halfblood said that it was alright, and that he was just relieved that they liked him. However to avoid being buried into breasts for a third time he and Holt decided to just send them a picture of Holtson AFTER they go back to the Scarribean. The day was slowly coming to a close and the group first dropped off Clawdeen and Howleen back home, then Fangcine drove to the hotel where she and Lycandece were staying. But before they retired the twins wanted to speak with Jackson for a while in their room. Romulus waited outside for a good fifteen minutes and each one was filled with worry. What if his sisters told Jackson about the time he got into his mother's paints in her art room and his tail was pink for a week? What if they told Jackson how he kept a chew toy until he was twelve moons old? Or what if they showed him that embarrassing snapshot of him at the Christmas party? As the possibilities ran through his mind Romulus looked up and saw Jackson finally exit the hotel.** _

“Hey Romulus. I just got off the phone with Brocko. He said that he'll come over and pick us up soon.” Jackson said and hugged his boyfriend's arm.

“G-great, that's great Jackson. So uh, what did my sisters wanna talk to you about?” Romulus asked nervously. Better to know now just how much his sisters embarrassed him.

“They wanted to talk about us. Mostly you.” Jackson said.

“Really?” Romulus asked slowly and felt his heart rate increase. Here it comes...

“Yeah. They talked about how glad they are that you were able to find a mate so soon, and that they said you deserve it after all you've been through.” Jackson answered.

“Its not true! I'm telling you its a lie, Jaybird! I didn't even know that was a houseplant until...” Romulus stopped his cover-up ranting when he processed what Jackson actually said. “Wait, what?”

“I said, your sisters were glad that you found a mate so soon and that you deserve it.” Jackson said.

“They...They said that? Just that?” Romulus asked in surprise.

“Well not just that. They also said that they're proud of you and are sorry that they can't be around as often as they used to be to tell you that. But now that we're together they don't have to worry about you being alone with no one to share your moments with.” Jackson said with a smile.

Romulus felt his heart rate slow down, and his lips went higher in a smile. His sisters really said that. Nothing embarrassing that could change the way Jackson views him. But something sincere and cool. It made him feel really good that his sisters thought so highly of him. And now after hearing all that it made him eager to spend the rest of the week with them.

“That's...That's really cool of them to say. I'll be sure to thank them tomorrow.” Romulus said in a soft tone.

“I think they'll be glad to hear that, Platinum.” Jackson said, and then grinned. “And what I'd like to hear the way home is you telling me more about that houseplant incident.”

Instantly Romulus could feel his cheek fur change color so fast he could just picture. This time it was he who embarrassed himself. Now he'd have to think of a cover up to keep from explaining.

Up in their hotel room, Fangcine and Lycandece watched the interaction between the halfblood and their puppy brother. It was a sweet sight and it made them smile widely.

“Hey Lycandece?” Fangcine asked to her sister.

“Mmhm?” Lycandece asked back.

“They sure do make a cute pair, don't they?” The wild sister asked.

“Yes, they most definitely do.” The posh sister answered in a happy voice.

_**So let this be a lesson for you. No matter how embarrassing your older siblings can be, they're always freaky cool and look out for you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the newest editition of my Romulson series, and part of my contribution for NaNoWriMo. While this is a small portion of the number of contributions I wanted to make its the thought that counts, as they say. 
> 
> Brocko's sister is that other blonde werewolf some of you may have noticed. The relation as brother and sister isn't confirmed so I just figured they were related. 
> 
> Romulus' sisters are based off his mention from the following episode of Monster High. They weren't officially named, by the way. I just made them up. Check out the episode, its really funny! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BGlksqqabI 
> 
> UPDATE: I have made pictures of Romulus' sisters! With the aid of a design game from DollDivine, Lycandece and Fangcine now have faces to match their personalities. Here are links to them!
> 
> http://jackalyenmystique.deviantart.com/art/Lycandece-Lupine-Monster-High-OC-575655724
> 
> http://jackalyenmystique.deviantart.com/art/Fangcine-Lupine-Monster-High-OC-575672091


End file.
